


We've Been Waiting

by Rabid1st



Series: Supernatural AU Endings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid1st/pseuds/Rabid1st
Summary: Just another small (and I suspect completely unnecessary) gift for the Destiel fans as a coda to the entire series. This one contains actual spoilers, because it is going to reference the actual end of the show and what is, to my mind, an inevitable scene to come. So inevitable, in fact, that all over the web the Destiel shippers have probably already written it. So...I guess I'm saying this is only a gift for myself and anyone who just can't see the shippy ramifications of that particular finale. Also, sorry, I don't spell Cass right...that extra S bothers me.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural AU Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	We've Been Waiting

WE'VE BEEN WAITING  
by Rabid1st  
Supernatural  
Dean/Cas  
Rating: Teen  
Spoilers: The Series Finale  
Summary: Just another small (and I suspect completely unnecessary) gift for the Destiel fans as a coda to the entire series. This one contains actual spoilers, because it is going to reference the actual end of the show and what is, to my mind, an inevitable scene to come. So inevitable, in fact, that all over the web the Destiel shippers have already written it. So...I guess I'm saying this is only a gift for myself and anyone who just can't see the ramifications of that particular finale.  
Disclaimer: More than anything, I give it up for the SPN writers...who offered us an ending to bring peace to Dean and Sam and to our fandom wars. It isn't often that I say I couldn't have done it better. But there is only one little change I would have made...and that would have been to have Misha Collins actually there. 

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you_

“This is...,” Sam said, beginning a sentence he couldn't finish.  
He had no words equal to the splendor of the view from the bridge.  
“I know, right?”  
“And Jack did all of this?”  
“Cas helped.”  
“Cas?”  
“Shut up, Sam.”  
“No shame here, Dean. Clearly!”  
They leaned into one another, both grinning like idiots or two people who had been unexpectedly delivered out of pain and suffering into paradise. They took forever to catch up. Maybe literally. All Dean knew for sure was that after a time, a shorter time than all eternity, he was ready to do something else.  
“Are you hungry? I'm suddenly starving.”  
“You say the Roadhouse is back,” Sam said, “Do they still have those five-alarm wings?”  
“I'd say it's a safe bet they do.”  
“You want to pick up a few dozen and go see Mom and Dad?”  
“Yeah. Uh! No! That's a hard pass just now.”  
“You can't still be angry with them. Not here.”  
“I'm just savoring things, Sam. Easing in to my happy ever after, taking my time. Looks like I have plenty to spare. But you can go. Explore. Have fun catching up with family.”  
He fished Baby's keys out of his pocket and held them out.  
“Seriously,” Sam said, hesitating to take the offer. “The Impala?”  
“You've been driving her for years, right? Take the long way back. It's a great road. Just don't change the tunes.”  
“But,” Sam looked around him. “I can't just leave you out here.” He stopped himself and laughed, as Dean settled the keys into his palm. “I was about to say on your own.”  
“I got a ride coming,” Dean said, confirming what they both already knew.  
“I bet,” Sam said on a smirk. Then, he blushed and pulled an apologetic face, “Sorry, is that allowed in actual heaven?”  
“Innuendo? Yeah, Sam, if I get to be me.”  
“Right,” Sam said, turning toward the car. “You go be the best you. I think I might look up Eileen.”  
“But we are definitely meeting at the Roadhouse later, right?”  
“You, me, Cas, everybody,” Sam agreed. “It's a date.”  
“It's a party, Sam. Bring your happy face.”  
Sam granted his big brother a full on happy face, got in the car and drove away. Dean watched him go, smiling like the most satisfied man in creation. He would have said he couldn't have been any happier than he was in that moment.  
Until the next moment.  
There was the sound of angel's wings cutting the air, the thunderous whisper of shifting reality. Dean knew it intimately. How many times had he cringed from it, but now he felt nothing but a full body sensation of profound joy. It was like taking a bath in cuddly hugs. He didn't have to turn around to know his ride had arrived.  
“Hello, Cas!”  
“Hello, Dean!”  
Dean let out a long sigh and braced for his first look into new possibilities. He turned to see a transformed Castiel. No more trench coat. No more working angel costume. Off duty. He was dressed in a loose fitting shirt and dark slacks, very similar to his Croatoan-Verse self, Dean realized. New age Castiel! Free at last.  
Cas held up a to-go bag from the Roadhouse. A waft of his hand turned it into a picnic with blanket, cushions and beers on ice.  
"Since this is my heaven, I'm going to assume that bag contains double cheeseburgers and not Sam's stinky-ass wings.  
"Of course."  
"And no matter how long this takes us, the food will stay hot?"  
"The food will stay fresh, Dean. Fresh is better than hot."  
“You got that right," Dean said, with a wink. Looking around again, he went on in a tone of frank admiration. "I like what you've done with the place."  
“I knew you would.”  
“So you are all knowing now? The man in charge?”  
“No. Nobody is in charge here. It works off of you. Your needs.”  
“My own personal heaven?”  
“The one you deserve, yes. That's Jack's plan.”  
“So, my needs brought you out of the Empty.”  
“Is that a question?”  
“More a summing up,” Dean said, starting to close the distance between them.  
Cas didn't seem to move, but was suddenly much closer. Angels. Convenient to have in your pocket.  
“About what you said...back there...”  
“That I love you.”  
“Yeah. That. But also the other part.” Dean swallowed, but realized it wasn't hard to say anything here. “I didn't know how to respond, in the moment, back there.”  
“I know.”  
“Will you stop with the knowing.”  
Cas frowned slightly. “That is an interesting request. Isn't it a good thing that I know you so well?”  
Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten. It was a good thing. Part of what made Cas so perfect was this tendency to blurt out things. Historically, many of the things Dean could never say. But this time Dean needed to get things said. How to begin?  
“It's like that song," he said, with sudden inspiration.  
“Eyes that cannot see?”  
“No. That was you, Cas. You were blind; I could see just fine. I could see it. Feel it. You and your rainbow wings."  
"The wings are...' Cas stopped speaking to smile. "You can see me as I am?"  
"Like I said. I'm not blind. Every time I looked at you, there it was between us...the unspoken human/angel CelestialSexual thing. But I was such a wise-ass man of the world. I thought I knew how everything worked. You were my best friend. I was your brother in arms. Guys like us, we live fast and die bloody. I knew what I saw, what I felt, well that could never be real. Not in Chuck's world.”  
"I see."  
"Do you? Do you see what you missed about me? Because I am trying to say I love you, too, you near-sighted son of a bitch.”  
Cas started to speak, but stopped himself. He struggled for a word that would convey knowing without using that particular word.  
“I sense this is one of those times when, even if I know, you would prefer I not tell you so.”  
“You're saying it with your eyes, Cas!”  
“I'm trying not to, Dean. Only you could make eternal bliss this difficult.”  
“So, I don't have to explain or apologize for anything?”  
“No. Not unless you want to explain.”  
“I—I—Damn it, Cas. I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry for being such a monumental ass. It's important for me to say it, because I couldn't get the words out until this exact moment. I'm just used to being...”  
“Uptight? Angry? Repressed? Unable to fully articulate what you feel?”  
“Ashamed of myself.”  
“Yes.”  
“But I guess that's over now.”  
“Yes.”  
“And I should just kiss you, like I've always wanted to do, so we can both get on with being happy?”  
“Yes.”  
When Dean continued looking at him, expectantly, Cas furrowed his brow. He stood baffled for a moment and then, realizing Dean was right and some things needed to be said, he turned up the wattage on his smile.  
“I would like that, too,” he said. “Very much!”  
“Okay, then!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> All of this has probably been said already in a hundred "fix-it" fics and that's why I'm leaving this note here. For once, I don't think I needed to write this ficlet to fix anything. I think Supernatural and the Destiel fandom have done themselves proud.
> 
> My original opinion, having stopped watching the show in S11...and picking it up again at 15x19 was that this was one of the best series ends I've ever seen, despite it leaving me feeling like not enough was said out loud. As a friend of mine said, "They started out showing us the worst of ourselves and ended up showing us the best we can be." Jack's hands-off reboot had a lot of good in it...but...
> 
> I have since watched S12-14 and I think that there is way too much that goes unaddressed in the finale. They managed to write something for everyone into that final script, without saying anyone was wrong and that is an amazing feat. The Sam-girls got something, the Dean-girls and the Destiel shippers and the Wincest shippers and the NoRomo all got something too. There was dying in battle and dying in bed and not dying at all. And Cas is back from the Empty. I know we all wanted more of what we loved about the show. But one of the main characters in a major TV show voiced his real, non-brotherly, non-angelic love for another main character in that show. And there was plenty of canon to support that confession. And then...yeah...they killed Cas...and let us all wail. But in the end...Cas is alive and there's a perfect world for Dean Winchester. 
> 
> When has any other show said..."Oh, one of our main characters is gay...and by the way...he's off to design his beloved the perfect Heaven, where they will live there together." So that was a victory. But it isn't the one patient Destiel fans deserved. Nor is a sort of halfhearted coda of a life what Dean and Sam deserved. The core issues, as I now see it, is that the show already presented us with a family dynamic for Dean and Sam...already gave the viewers a functional Winchester home. Dean and Sam and Cas had one another and purpose. So the finale simply seemed to take it all away, spinning us back to S1e1. And in doing that...Chuck won even as he appeared to lose. It doesn't satisfy a lot of people because it is like saying S2-S15 was a dream (or a work of fiction). Nothing matters but Sam and Dean and their eternal bond and now the show has been rebooted to a default setting on Sam and Dean in heaven...in the same clothes they wore...with Bobby and Dad's car. The void where Castiel and Jack should be is vast and the leisurely pacing seems more like a set-up for a maniacal laugh than a happy ever after. No small wonder that so many fans are currently working on a more satisfying S16 in fanon.


End file.
